Par amour, pour une fin alternative
by Softy Hemingway
Summary: Par amour pour Hermione, Drago accepte de la laisser sauver Ron et de la laisser partir avec lui. Hermione est ravie, mais troublée par le comportement de Drago et l'attitude de Ron...
1. Chapter 1

_Le premier chapitre est l'œuvre de Darkrose33, c'est à la base un OC qui s'appelle Par amour, et je compte écrire une fic à fin alternative ^^ !_

_**Disclaimer :** © JK Rowlin_

C'était un piège. Comment il avait pu savoir qu'ils seraient là ce soir était un mystère, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'ils soupçonnaient depuis longtemps : il y avait un traître dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils s'étaient battus courageusement, mais leurs adversaires les dominaient largement en nombre. C'était quasiment un miracle qu'ils aient pu s'échapper avec un minimum de pertes. Mais le miracle n'était pas suffisant pour Hermione, car un homme était resté derrière, et pour elle, c'était le seul qui comptait.

- RON ! hurla-t-elle paniquée en s'apercevant qu'il ne les avait pas suivis dans leur fuite.

Elle s'immobilisa en pleine course et fit volte-face, criant son nom d'une voix de plus en plus aiguë. Neville s'en aperçut et revint précipitamment sur ses pas.

- Viens Hermione, on va se faire rattraper !

- Non, non, on ne peut pas partir sans Ron, on ne peut pas...

Les cris au loin se faisaient de plus en plus distincts ; leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient, et à en juger par les bruits d'éboulement qu'on pouvait entendre, ils ne se gênaient pas pour tout démolir sur leur passage.

- Hermione, ils vont être là d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu sauveras Ron.

Elle détacha finalement son regard du bout de la ruelle sombre et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. On pouvait y lire un désespoir sans bornes.

- Mais...

Une grande explosion l'empêcha de continuer, et le mur d'une maison s'effondra à quelques mètres d'eux. Neville saisit le bras de la jeune femme d'une main ferme et la tira vers lui.

- Il faut partir.

Cette fois, elle obéit, et ils se mirent à courir dans la direction où s'étaient enfuis les autres. Ils furent bientôt suivis par une pluie de sortilèges qui s'abattit derrière eux, les manquant de près. Sans se retourner, Neville se mit à lancer des sorts par-dessus son épaule et Hermione l'imita. Un cri étouffé et des bruits de chute les informèrent qu'une personne avait été touchée, mais les autres Mangermorts ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Un rayon de lumière verte frôla la joue d'Hermione, carbonisant une mèche de ses cheveux au passage.

Soudain, elle sentit une étrange fraîcheur se répandre lentement à travers son corps, comme si elle émergeait d'une eau particulièrement visqueuse. Elle croisa le regard stupéfait de Neville et sut qu'il avait ressenti la même chose. Et ils savaient tous deux ce que c'était : ils venaient de sortir de la zone anti-transplanage. Juste à temps. Leurs mains se refermèrent l'une sur l'autre et ils se volatilisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'un nouvel éboulement ne précipite plusieurs tonnes tonnes de béton à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Ils se matérialisèrent sur le perron du 12, Square Grimmaurd, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, et Hermione fut tirée à l'intérieur par une Ginny Weasley en larmes.

- Oh, Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là, s'écria-t-elle en la serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Quand les autres sont revenus sans vous j'ai cru que... on a tous cru...

Elle s'interrompit, scrutant l'embrasure de la porte.

- Attendez... Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel Neville pénétra à son tour dans le hall d'entrée et referma la porte derrière lui. Les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés derrière Ginny fixaient les nouveaux arrivants avec appréhension, tandis que les deux jeunes gens échangeaient un regard lourd de sens.

- Il est... resté en arrière, dit finalement Neville d'une voix atone.

L'Ordre du Phénix était plongé dans la désolation. La famille Weasley était sans nul doute la plus affectée, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Rares étaient ceux qui n'avait pas appris à aimer et estimer Ronald Weasley, et il avait démontré son courage plus d'une fois depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre, deux ans auparavant. Ce n'était pas la première perte qui survenait dans leurs rangs, bien sûr, mais elle n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Harry et Hermione souffraient tout autant que la famille de Ron, mais chacun à sa manière. Harry avait essuyé ses larmes le premier jour, et depuis, la détermination qui se lisait sur son visage était telle qu'elle aurait pu tétaniser un ennemi de peur. Hermione s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et n'en ressortait que pour ses missions, refusant obstinément de parler à quiconque si ce n'était pas d'une importance vitale. Elle ne supportait la présence de personne, à part parfois Harry, et il semblait que la vie n'aurait plus jamais de saveur pour elle.

Puis, un matin, une dizaine de jours après la disparition de Ron, une nouvelle vint bouleverser ce nouvel ordre des choses. Une équipe allée attaquer un repaire de Mangemorts que l'Ordre avait finalement réussi à localiser, revint en annonçant qu'elle avait aperçu le jeune Weasley. La mission elle-même avait échoué, car les Mangemorts avait réussi à quitter les lieux au moment où les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, mais ils avaient pu les voir emporter un prisonnier avec eux, et ils étaient pratiquement certains qu'il s'agissait de Ron. Il était donc encore vivant. L'information plongea le 12, Square Grimmaurd dans une agitation telle qu'on n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Une réunion fut immédiatement convoquée, pour essayer d'élaborer un plan pour délivrer Ron. L'excitation, cependant, retomba bien vite, lorsqu'on se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune indication sur le lieu où il avait été emmené, et qu'il faudrait peut-être plusieurs mois pour découvrir la nouvelle cachette des Mangemorts.

- Il sera peut-être mort d'ici là, dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix étranglée, luttant pour refouler ses larmes.

Lupin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne dites pas ça, Molly. S'ils ne l'ont pas encore tué, ils devaient avoir une raison. Et cette raison pourrait rester valable pendant très longtemps, pour ce que nous en savons.

Mais Molly secoua la tête, laissant échapper un sanglot.

- Ils veulent sans doute lui soutirer des informations. Ils doivent être en train de le torturer à l'heure qu'il est, et quand ils verront qu'ils ne peuvent rien en tirer, ils... se débarrasseront de lui.

Remus voulut objecter, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Mrs Weasley a raison, décréta-t-elle. Si nous attendons, il sera trop tard.

Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Elle n'était pas apparue dans une réunion depuis la disparition de Ron, et pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient parler depuis ce jour-là. Elle avait toujours les traits tirés et le teint pâle, mais elle ne semblait plus abattue comme elle l'avait été jusqu'alors. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux, et cette lueur incitait les autres à l'écouter.

- Tu as une idée, Hermione ? demanda Harry calmement.

Elle hocha la tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle expliqua :

- Nous devons savoir où il est, pourquoi ils ont besoin de lui. Si nous pouvions avoir une chance de négocier avec eux, peut-être y aurait-il moyen de le libérer, ou tout au moins d'avoir plus d'informations utiles qui nous permettront peut-être de le sauver.

Mr Weasley prit la parole. Il semblait vieilli et fatigué, mais la nouvelle que son fils était vivant lui avait rendu un peu de son énergie.

- Hermione, dit-il, je ne doute pas de ce que tu dis, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'ils accepteraient de négocier ? Ils ne sont pas du genre à faire des concessions, et quand bien même ils en feraient, ce ne serait que pour briser leur parole à la première occasion. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Je sais, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais je connais une personne à qui nous pourrions faire confiance. Une personne qui accepterait de faire des concessions, parce qu'elle a une très grosse dette envers nous... envers moi.

La majorité de l'assistance la fixait sans comprendre, mais Harry, lui, savait de qui elle parlait.

- Malefoy est dangereux, et ce n'est pas une dette qui le ferait reculer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- _Lucius_ Malefoy ? interrogea Kingsley Shacklebolt en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit Hermione, pas Lucius. Drago.

Un murmure se répandit dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy était bien connu de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts à peu près à la même époque où Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient intégré l'Ordre. Depuis la disgrâce de son père, il avait hérité d'une partie de ses responsabilités, et avait plusieurs fois été impliqué dans des affrontements avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de pitié.

- Drago Malefoy est dangereux, mais il a aussi le sens de l'honneur, reprit Hermione sans se troubler des réactions qu'elle avait provoquées. Si je vais à lui, il ne m'attaquera pas. J'arriverai peut-être à le convaincre de faire quelque chose.

Il s'en suivit une discussion houleuse, pendant laquelle l'ensemble de l'Ordre tenta de la dissuader de mettre son projet à exécution. Mais elle était inébranlable. Ils durent finalement se résoudre à la laisser faire. Elle envoya un hibou à Drago aussitôt la réunion achevée, dans lequel elle exprimait le désir de le rencontrer. Elle espéra que l'oiseau parviendrait à le trouver, où que soit sa cachette. Puis il fallut attendre.

Le hibou ne rapporta la réponse que deux jours plus tard, et Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe en hâte. Il n'y avait que quelques mots.

_« Manoir Malefoy. Ce soir, 20h. »_

Autour d'elle, ses amis s'alarmèrent.

- C'est peut-être un piège, Hermione, dit Ginny en relisant le message pour la quatrième fois. Le manoir est inhabité depuis des années. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Tu peux être sûre qu'il sera prudent, et s'il y a quelqu'un avec moi, il ne se montrera pas.

Elle quitta donc le QG dans la soirée, et transplana devant ce qui était autrefois une demeure riche et respectée. Devenue lieu de rencontre des Mangemorts, puis désertée pour des endroits plus secrets, ses occupants avaient emporté ce qu'ils avaient pu des richesses qu'elle contenait, mais la majeure partie avait été abandonnée. Des voleurs de bas étage l'avaient par la suite dévalisée à plusieurs reprises, et il ne restait plus grand chose de sa splendeur passée, à part son impressionnante architecture qui s'élevait fièrement au milieu d'un parc immense. Mais l'endroit dégageait par-dessus tout une impression lugubre, et Hermione frissonna légèrement avant de s'avancer dans le parc.

Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la bâtisse, cependant, quelque chose l'immobilisa en place, et une obscurité opaque l'enveloppa. Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortir de sa gorge. Une main se referma soudain sur son épaule, et on la fit transplaner. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied sur un sol solide, son corps était libre de bouger, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien. La main sur son épaule la poussa en avant, et elle se mit à marcher dans la direction indiquée, espérant qu'elle ne venait pas de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Il y eut plusieurs détours, des escaliers, puis soudain elle put voir de nouveau. Elle se retourna aussitôt, mais il n'y avait plus personne à côté d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un hall bien éclairé, où débouchait une volée de marches en marbre blanc. L'endroit avait une allure luxueuse. Quelque part, une porte qui s'ouvrit, et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra sensiblement. Dans la réunion de l'Ordre, elle s'était montrée confiante, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien. Tout pouvait très bien échouer, elle pouvait très bien mourir. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix : elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

Drago apparut en haut des escaliers et se mit à descendre lentement les marches. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il ne la quittait pas du regard. Son visage, cependant, était impassible, et elle aurait difficilement pu dire ce qu'il pensait. Il arriva au bas des marches et s'arrêta, les yeux toujours fixés sur elle.

- Granger, dit-il en guise de salutation.

Sa voix était froide et distante, mais au moins il ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

- Malefoy, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et c'était apparemment ce qu'il attendait, car il se dirigea vers une porte sur sa gauche et l'ouvrit.

- Après toi.

Elle passa devant lui pour pénétrer dans la pièce, qui était un salon, décoré simplement mais avec goût. Il entra derrière elle et referma la porte, et elle eut la désagréable impression d'être prise au piège. Elle balaya l'idée de son esprit. Il n'y avait pas de raison de s'affoler.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il encore tandis qu'il prenait lui-même un siège.

Elle s'assit en face de lui, sur le bord d'un canapé à la housse brodée de discrets fils d'argent. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, il la contemplait en silence, attendant visiblement qu'elle prenne la parole. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

- Malefoy, je suis venue te demander un service, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Un service, vraiment ? Ça doit être très important, pour que tu prennes le risque de venir jusqu'ici. J'aurais pu te tuer.

- J'ai pensé que tu ne ferais pas une telle chose à celle qui a sauvé la vie de ta mère, répondit simplement Hermione.

Il tentait de l'impressionner, elle le voyait bien, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser démonter. Ses paroles eurent de l'effet. Le visage de Drago s'assombrit, et détourna le regard.

- Si tu penses que je te dois quelque chose, tu te trompes, Granger. Je ne t'avais rien demandé. Toi et ton Ordre, vous n'avez fait ça que parce que c'était dans votre propre intérêt. Ne dit on pas que les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis ?

- On le dit, en effet, répliqua Hermione qui était de moins en moins intimidée au fur et à mesure que son agacement face à l'attitude du Mangemort augmentait. Mais que fais-tu des ennemis de nos amis ? Ne sont-ils pas censés être nos ennemis ? A ce que je sache, tu es toujours du côté de ceux qui voulaient tuer ta propre mère.

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, la colère bien visible sur ses traits.

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Granger. Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me faire la morale ! Dépêche-toi plutôt de me dire pourquoi tu es venue, avant que je ne regrette de t'avoir laissé la vie sauve.

Hermione se força à refouler son hostilité. Elle n'était pas là pour ça.

- Je suis venue négocier la libération de Ronald Weasley, dit-elle d'une voix nette.

Il la fixa un moment sans un mot, la surprise se lisant sur son visage. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Weasmoche ? C'est pour lui que tu es venue ? Seigneur, je n'arrive pas y croire. Ce crétin a dû te faire avaler un philtre d'amour pour que tu prennes autant de peine.

C'était au tour d'Hermione de s'assombrir. Elle se retint cependant de répliquer. Finalement, il cessa de rire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je peux faire quelque chose pour lui ? Ce n'est pas moi qui décide du sort des prisonniers. Et quand bien même je pourrais, dis-toi bien que je ne le ferai pas gratuitement. Or, qu'y a-t-il que tu puisses m'offrir ? Je crains que tu perdes ton temps.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse. Et elle avait préparé ses arguments en conséquence.

- Ce que tu pourrais faire, je suis persuadée que c'est bien plus que tu ne le prétends. Je suppose que vous gardez Ron dans l'espoir de le faire parler sur l'Ordre. Vous perdez votre temps, il ne vous dira rien, et de toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il puisse dire. Il n'est pas le gardien du secret, et il n'est pas au courant de tout. Nous prenons des précautions pour éviter d'avoir des renseignements sur ce qui ne nous concerne pas directement, pour le cas où nous serions capturés. Et nous nous faisons confiance. Vous ne tirerez rien d'intéressant de lui, et quand vous finirez par vous y résoudre, il vous faudra bien le tuer. Eh bien, c'est très simple : arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit pas tué, mais libéré à la place. Ne prétends pas que tu n'en es pas capable, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Il la fixa un moment, songeur.

- Je vois que tu as bien réfléchi. Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas ressemblé à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de ne pas préparer son exposé à fond. Eh bien, supposons que je puisse faire ce que tu dis. Ça serait très risqué pour moi. Qu'est-ce que m'offrirais en échange ?

Hermione fit une grimace.

- Certainement pas aussi risqué que tu le prétends. Mais ça m'est égal. Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton de défi. Une lueur fugace passa dans le regard de Drago.

- Absolument tout ?

Elle hésita un instant. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Elle préféra donner une réponse prudente.

- Du moment que ça ne met pas la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et que ça ne me force pas à trahir l'Ordre.

- Tiens donc, ça fait beaucoup d'exceptions ça, dit-il ironiquement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne peux pas faire plus.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour réfléchir, tandis qu'elle attendait anxieusement sa réponse, espérant de tout cœur qu'il accepte.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il finalement. Reviens dans deux jours, à la même heure.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ron allait être libéré, elle en était certaine. S'il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire, il ne lui aurait pas dit de revenir. Mais il restait quelque chose.

- Tu n'as pas dit ce que tu voulais de moi.

Un sourire peu rassurant passa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu le sauras en temps et en heure.

Il se leva, et elle comprit que l'entretien était fini. Elle le suivit hors de la pièce, et une fois arrivée dans le hall, il pointa sa baguette magique sur elle. De nouveau, l'obscurité l'enveloppa, et de nouveau, une main sortir de nulle part la guida dans le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle dut transplaner de nouveau, et lorsque l'obscurité se dissipa, elle était de retour dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy. Elle songea qu'il avait bien pris toutes les précautions pour qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver sa trace. Elle transplana une fois de plus, mais cette fois par sa propre volonté, et regagna le quartier général. A son retour, tous l'attendaient avec anxiété. Son arrivée provoqua le soulagement général. Harry fut le premier à oser demander l'issue de la rencontre.

- Il a accepté de faire libérer Ron, répondit Hermione, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

La nouvelle déclencha des cris de joie. Mr et Mrs Weasley serrèrent Hermione dans leurs bras à l'étouffer, la remerciant de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Il fallut un peu de temps à tout le monde pour se souvenir qu'il y avait sans doute autre chose.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit... quand ? Et il demande quelque chose en échange ? interrogea finalement Mr Weasley quand l'euphorie du moment se fut un peu calmée.

Hermione hocha la tête, et son expression s'assombrit.

- Il veut quelque chose, mais il n'a pas dit quoi. Et il n'a pas dit quand non plus. Je dois y retourner après-demain.

La soirée s'acheva très calmement. L'Ordre du Phénix était conscient que la partie était loin d'être gagnée, et même s'ils n'osèrent pas le dire devant elle, ils savaient aussi que le prix à payer risquait d'être gros pour Hermione. Elle le savait, mais elle était déterminée à ne pas reculer. La vie de Ron était en jeu, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aurait fait pour la sauver.

Le jour prévu, elle était de nouveau devant le Manoir Malefoy, et une fois de plus, elle fut transportée sans savoir où elle allait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la résidence de Drago. Cette fois, il était là quand elle arriva, et il ne perdit pas de temps à la faire asseoir dans le salon.

- Ton précieux Ronald pourra rentrer chez lui demain matin, Granger, dit-il dès qu'elle arriva dans le hall. Remercie-moi.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit si rapide.

- M... Merci ! balbutia-t-elle, sous le choc.

L'information s'enregistra peu à peu dans son esprit et la joie l'envahit. Elle avait réussi ! Il allait libérer Ron ! Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire, mais l'expression sur celui de Drago le fit rapidement disparaître.

- Tu as dit « pourra », murmura-t-elle. Je suppose qu'il y a un « mais ». Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

C'était Drago qui souriait à présent, mais d'un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- C'est très simple. En partant demain matin, tu l'emmèneras avec toi. Mais d'ici là, tu restes ici.

- Chez toi ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, chez moi, répondit-il calmement. Tu coucheras avec moi ce soir.

Hermione laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Elle avait envisagé beaucoup d'éventualités, mais pas qu'il lui demanderait de lui offrir son corps. Prise de court, il lui fallut un certain temps pour savoir quoi dire.

- Eh bien ? Tu changes d'avis ? fit-il sur un ton narquois. C'est comme tu veux, après tout. Si ce contrat ne te plaît pas, ton petit ami restera prisonnier. Pas très longtemps, de toute façon, il ne va sûrement pas tarder à mourir.

Le visage d'Hermione se crispa à ces mots.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en désespoir de cause. Pourquoi voudrais-tu une chose pareille ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de mes raisons, Granger, dit-il d'une voix soudain plus dure. Réponds-moi plutôt. Je te donne exactement dix secondes.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle aurait à faire cela pour sauver la vie de Ron, mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il voudrait, et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. S'il tenait sa parole, cela en valait largement la peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu nous laisseras partir après ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Rien. C'est un risque à prendre.

Elle s'était doutée qu'il répondrait ainsi, mais elle avait voulu essayer quand même. Elle ferma les yeux et donna sa réponse.

- Bien. D'accord. J'accepte.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, le regard de Drago brillait d'un malice sans équivoque.

- Hermione Granger se prostitue. Qui l'eût cru, fit-il dans un ricanement.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu, Malefoy. Tu m'y as forcée, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Si ça peut alléger ta conscience...

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Elle monta les escaliers à sa suite, un nœud de plus en plus serré se formant dans son estomac. Qu'était-elle sur le point de faire ? Et lui, que comptait-il lui faire, exactement ? Elle sentait que la nuit allait être longue. Mais cela en valait la peine. Elle se répéta cette phrase comme un mantra tandis qu'elle gravissait les marches une à une. Cela en valait la peine.

Il lui fit traverser un couloir, puis un autre, et il s'arrêta devant une porte qui semblait être en bois massif. Il tapota sa baguette sur la serrure et tourna la poignée, s'écartant pour la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce, cependant, il l'arrêta.

- J'allais oublier. Je vais devoir confisquer ta baguette, pour plus de sûreté.

Elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche et la lui tendit avec réluctance. Elle n'aimait pas en être séparée. Elle se sentait particulièrement vulnérable sans elle. Mais c'était sans doute le but de l'opération.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce et y jeta un regard circulaire. C'était une grande chambre, confortable, avec une table, des fauteuils, plusieurs armoires et commodes, un lavabo avec un miroir dans un coin, et un grand lit à baldaquin en son centre. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis soyeux, et il lui ordonna d'enlever ses chaussures à la porte. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il ne la suivait pas.

- Mets-toi à l'aise, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il ressortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Enfin seule pour la première fois dans son arrivée, Hermione s'autorisa à laisser échapper le gémissement qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Bientôt, des larmes coulaient entre ses doigts, et son corps était secoué de sanglots silencieux. Puis, peu à peu, elle se calma. Ses pleurs tarirent, et elle s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, et se trouva une mine pitoyable. Elle ne voulait pas être pitoyable. Elle voulait garder la tête haute, et ne pas donner à Malefoy la satisfaction de l'humilier. Elle pensa avec rancœur qu'elle avait espéré qu'il l'aiderait. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait, mais il avait pris soin d'en tirer profit. Elle avait dit aux membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait le sens de l'honneur. Elle s'était trompée.

Elle se rinça le visage, et remit en place ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle venait de finir quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Drago fit son entrée.

- Je t'avais dit de te mettre à l'aise, dit-il en la voyant debout au milieu de la chambre.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Si elle le répétait suffisamment dans sa tête, peut-être qu'elle oublierait d'avoir peur.

Drago haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, restant vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une légère chemise blanche.

- Tu devrais enlever ta cape. Tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette remarque, et elle dégrafa sa cape d'une main légèrement tremblante pour la déposer sur un autre fauteuil. Puis, décidant qu'il valait mieux aller jusqu'au bout tout de suite, plutôt que d'attendre qu'il lui en donne l'ordre, elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Contrairement à lui, elle ne portait pas d'habits en-dessous, et elle se retrouva donc vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements.

Drago haussa les sourcils, et la parcourut du regard avec intérêt. Elle s'efforça de rester impassible pendant cet examen des plus embarrassants, se disant que le pire était encore à venir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais des dessous en dentelle, Granger, murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle dut se forcer à ne pas reculer devant lui tandis qu'il marchait dans sa direction. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut tout près d'elle, et fit nonchalamment courir les doigts de sa main droite le long de la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Il descendit doucement et effleura son sein gauche à travers le tissu. Hermione avait fermé les yeux, retenant son souffle dans l'appréhension de ce qui allait suivre.

- Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à être si bien servi, fit-il remarquer avec un certain sarcasme.

Il la prit soudain par la taille et la fit reculer vers le lit, où il l'allongea aussitôt.

- Tu m'attends là, ordonna-t-il en s'écartant d'elle.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et l'abandonna au même endroit que sa robe, puis il récupéra sa baguette magique dans la poche de celle-ci et s'approcha d'Hermione, pointant l'instrument sur son abdomen. Il murmura des mots qu'elle ne saisit pas, mais elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège de contraception. Il ne tenait sans doute pas à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de lui. Cette pensée lui provoqua une nouvelle vague d'angoisse, lui rappelant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pendant ce temps, il avait rangé la baguette, et revenait vers elle.

Il grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea sur le côté, sa tête appuyée sur une main, tandis que l'autre était libre de s'aventurer en direction d'Hermione. Il prit le temps de parcourir de ses doigts les courbes de son corps, comme on explorerait un territoire nouveau et inconnu. Cela lui faisait l'effet d'une douce caresse, et elle l'aurait sans doute trouvée agréable si elle n'avait pas été si tendue. Elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction, et découvrit une telle intensité dans son regard qu'elle dut lutter pour ne pas se lever immédiatement et s'enfuir.

- Redresse-toi, dit-il finalement en se remettant lui-même en position assise.

Elle obéit, et il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face, passant une main derrière son dos pour détacher son soutien-gorge. Il saisit ensuite les deux bretelles et les lui fit glisser le long des bras, découvrant sa poitrine nue. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine, et n'osait pas le regarder en face tandis qu'il jetait le soutien-gorge au loin et se glissait derrière elle. Un instant plus tard, ses deux mains se refermèrent sur ses seins, la faisant sursauter. Il commença à pétrir ses seins, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de force ensuite. Elle pouvait sentir son torse nu contre son dos, et son souffle sur son cou, et la dureté de son membre qui devenait de plus en plus distincte à chaque seconde.

Soudain, il déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre, et un autre encore plus bas, sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'il s'occuperait essentiellement de son plaisir personnel. Elle frissonna au contact de ses lèvres qui se posèrent une fois de plus sur sa peau, et, pour la première fois, laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de plaisir. Cela sembla lui plaire, car la pression sur sa poitrine s'accentua, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il devint aussitôt plus doux, et finit par faire glisser ses mains vers sa taille, pivotant pour se retrouver en face d'elle tout en la rallongeant sur le dos en-dessous de lui. Elle ferma les yeux, préférant éviter de croiser son regard.

Elle le sentit se déplacer, et entendit le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on ouvre. Elle comprit qu'il était en train d'enlever son pantalon. Cela en valait la peine, se répéta-t-elle désespérément. Cela en valait la peine. Bientôt, il fut de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait faire, il captura ses lèvres dans les siennes. Le baiser était doux, mais ferme. Il se fraya un chemin entre ses lèvres, et elle se résolut à lui ouvrir sa bouche. Il y glissa la langue, et peu à peu, le baiser devint plus fougueux, de moins en moins tendre. Il s'interrompit, s'écartant un peu d'elle.

- Granger. Granger, regarde-moi !

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- J'apprécierais un peu plus de participation de ta part.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement de surprise, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, replongeant sur sa bouche pour continuer le baiser interrompu tandis qu'une de ses mains se remit à glisser le long de son corps. Elle s'efforça d'être un peu moins passive, bien qu'elle n'en ait pas spécialement envie. Peu à peu, elle répondit à son baiser, et osa poser ses mains sur sa peau nue pour la caresser. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur, et finit par se détacha de ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, puis sa poitrine. Elle s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt que la bouche de Drago se saisit d'un de ses tétons. La main d'Hermione se crispa sur ses cheveux pâles tandis que la lenteur et la douceur relative du début s'estompaient de plus en plus rapidement. Il suçait, mordait, et Hermione tressaillit plusieurs fois sous un assaut plus violent que les autres. Il s'empara bientôt de l'autre sein, et lui fit subir le même traitement. Puis sa bouche descendit sur son ventre, et encore plus bas...

Il était hors de sa portée à présent, et elle n'avait plus que les draps à empoigner. Hermione se tendit instinctivement tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes, la laissant entièrement nue devant lui. Les baisers continuèrent, descendant le long d'une cuisse, remontant vers l'intérieur, tandis que ses mains accompagnaient leur parcours par des caresses. Elle frissonnait à son contact, mais ne pouvait pas nier l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La bouche de Drago remonta le long de son corps, tandis qu'une de ses mains s'attardait sur son sexe, caressant ses zones les plus sensibles avec expertise. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, puis un autre, et il saisit de nouveau ses lèvres dans les siennes. Sa main quittant l'intimité d'Hermione pour aller retirer son boxer. Un instant plus tard, elle put sentir son sexe rigide effleurer sa peau, et la panique faillit s'emparer une fois de plus d'elle.

Cela en valait la peine, cela en valait la peine, cela en valait la peine. Cela en valait la peine. Les yeux toujours hermétiquement fermés, elle répéta sa litanie dans sa tête pendant qu'il lui écartait les cuisses et se positionnait à son entrée. Il commença à la pénétrer lentement, et elle s'efforça de se détendre. Elle savait que se crisper ne ferait qu'aggraver la douleur. Bientôt, il rencontra une résistance, et sa progression s'interrompit. Hermione empoigna le drap de toutes ses forces, sachant ce qui allait venir. Il se retira légèrement puis revint avec plus de force, et elle eut un gémissement de douleur tandis que les frontières de son corps commençaient à céder. Il s'arrêta net.

- Granger, appela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec réluctance, désirant plus que tout ne pas avoir à le regarder en face à cet instant. Le visage de Drago avait pris une expression de surprise et... de colère ?

- Granger, est-ce que tu es vierge ? interrogea-t-il sur un ton pressant.

Elle détourna le regard et hocha la tête. Il poussa un juron et se retira, se laissant rouler sur le dos à côté d'elle. Surprise, elle risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains, les yeux fermés, tentant visiblement de calmer sa fureur. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux et la fixa avec colère.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! Ça ne faisait pas partie de l'accord.

Il se leva d'un bond et alla récupérer son boxer, qu'il enfila. Hermione, qui s'était redressée sur un coude, le suivait des yeux, envahie par un mélange de soulagement et de perplexité.

- Quel est le problème ? interrogea-t-elle tandis qu'il récupérait son pantalon pour le porter.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Le problème ? Le problème, c'est que tu aurais dû me mettre au courant, comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Tu m'as pris par surprise, voilà le problème.

Hermione commençait à s'énerver.

- Eh bien, si c'est si grave pour toi, pourquoi n'as tu pas vérifié avant ? Comment t'es-tu permis de décider que je ne _pouvais pas_ être vierge ? C'est si incroyable que ça ?

Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son pantalon d'un geste vif, et eut un ricanement.

- Voyons Granger, tu as quoi, presque vingt ans ? Toi et ton Ronald adoré êtes fous amoureux depuis des années. A ta place, je m'assurerais qu'il ne va pas voir ailleurs, s'il ne t'a pas encore touchée.

- Premièrement, Malefoy, ne t'avise pas de me donner des leçons sur Ron, je le connais bien mieux que toi, grinça Hermione en descendant du lit à la recherche de ses sous-vêtements. Ensuite, pour le cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes _en guerre_, ce qui signifie que lui et moi avons eu autre chose à faire que... Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas les vierges ?

Elle mit enfin la main sur sa culotte et s'apprêtait à la remettre quand Malefoy s'avança vers elle et lui saisit les bras, la rasseyant sur le lit.

- Ca me fait, que je prévoyais de _coucher_ avec toi, pas de te _déflorer_, articula-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Je ne te hais pas encore assez pour ça.

Il la lâcha, et retourna mettre sa chemise. Elle le regarda partir sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne la haïssait pas assez pour lui prendre sa virginité ? Est-ce que cela impliquait qu'il avait voulu coucher avec elle par _haine _? C'était bien la première fois qu'elle entendait une chose pareille. Le viol pouvait être un acte de haine, mais ce qu'il avait fait... eh bien ce n'était pas un viol. Elle l'avait voulu. Et il n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve de violence envers elle, il n'avait jamais donné l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui faire du mal. Non, il avait plutôt eu l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait se faire plaisir, tout simplement. Quoiqu'il y aurait certainement eu d'autres moyens d'accomplir cet objectif, que d'en faire la rançon d'un prisonnier. Elle remit ses sous-vêtements en silence, puis alla récupérer sa robe. Soudain, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que l'accord est annulé ? interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien. Et s'il saisissait ce prétexte pour ne pas libérer Ron ? Une vague de panique s'abattit sur elle. Non, pas ça. Elle était prêt à tout pour éviter cela.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à rajuster les pans de sa robe de sorcier, son dos tourné vers elle.

- Je te préviens, Malefoy, tu as intérêt à tenir parole. J'ai fait ma part. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout ! Moi, j'étais prête à le faire.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, l'agacement bien audible dans sa voix.

- Je sais. Tu l'aimes tellement, cet idiot, que tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Pourquoi semblait-il étrange, tout à coup ? Elle essaya de mettre le doigt sur cette impression, mais n'y parvint pas. Lui poursuivit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger, je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu rentreras avec lui demain matin. Mais en attendant, ta part du contrat n'es pas finie. Nous n'irons peut-être pas « jusqu'au bout », comme tu dis, mais rien ne t'empêche de passer la nuit dans mon lit.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- J'ai du travail avant de dormir. Attends-moi ici, je reviendrai.

Il sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse. Restée seule, Hermione eut tout le temps de retourner ses questions dans sa tête. Malheureusement, cela ne l'aida pas à y voir plus clair. Elle finit par s'allonger sur le lit tout habillée, du côté où les affaires de Drago ne s'étalaient pas sur la table de chevet. Une heure passa, puis une autre. Malgré tous les évènements de la soirée, elle commençait à avoir sommeil, et peu à peu, presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Hermione s'éveilla à peine lorsque Drago vint se glisser sous les draps à côté d'elle, et encore un peu plus tard, lorsque le froid la fit entrer sous les couvertures, elle se rendormit trop vite pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, et que, tandis qu'elle dormait, il passait doucement les doigts dans ses boucles brunes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil s'était levé, et elle était seule dans le lit. Elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de Drago. Elle repéra un morceau de parchemin roulé sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. Elle l'ouvrit, et sa baguette magique tomba sur ses genoux. Heureuse de la retrouver, elle parcourut des yeux le message qui l'accompagnait :

_« Deux étages plus bas. Dernière porte au fond du couloir. Tu peux transplaner à partir du hall. »_

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Bondissant du lit, elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et courut à la recherche de Ron.

Le bureau de Drago était au rez-de-chaussée. Il avait installé une fenêtre magique lui permettant de regarder ce qui se passait dans le hall sans que quiconque de l'autre côté puisse s'en douter. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione dévaler les marches en provenance de sa chambre, il se leva et alla se positionner devant la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle émergeait du sous-sol avec Ron qui, considérablement affaibli, devait s'appuyer sur elle pour marcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu du hall, et Hermione sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, et en y regardant plus attentivement, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle était en larmes. En larmes, mais le visage radieux. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, puis s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle puisse lancer le sortilège correctement. Le son caractéristique du transplanage retentit, et le temps d'un battement de cils, ils avaient disparu.

Il resta longtemps à contempler l'endroit où ils s'étaient volatilisés, se demandant s'il avait fait une erreur. Cela avait été le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis des années. Elle avait été là, si près, à sa portée. Prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Non, pas pour lui. Pour l'autre. Il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur, et cria sous le coup de la douleur. Il ne se serait jamais douté que cela aurait tellement d'importance. Il avait toujours été convaincu que ce n'était qu'une attirance physique, un fantasme, un désir charnel qui n'avait rien à voir avec des sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

Il avait eu l'occasion d'accomplir l'un de ses désirs les plus profonds, et il en avait aussitôt profité. Il en avait savouré chaque instant, jusqu'à ce que... Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait être vierge. Cela ne faisait qu'enflammer son fantasme, augmenter son désir, et pourtant, c'était ce qui l'avait arrêté. Il était soudain revenu à la réalité : il était en train de lui prendre quelque chose sur quoi il n'avait aucun droit. Il s'était donné l'illusion qu'elle acceptait de le faire, mais en réalité il ne lui en avait pas donné le choix. Si elle avait pu décider, jamais elle n'aurait accepté. Elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle était obligée... Elle le faisait par amour.

Il eut un rire sans joie en réalisant l'ironie de la chose. C'était lui qui l'avait voulu, lui qui rêvait depuis des années de caresser son corps, d'embrasser ses lèvres, de s'enfouir au plus profond d'elle... Et pourtant, c'était elle, et non pas lui, qui le faisait par amour. Alors, il avait tout arrêté, et en une fraction de seconde, avait abandonné ce qui était sans doute la seule chance de sa vie de goûter aux charmes de la femme qu'il avait toujours désiré en secret. Il avait passé la nuit à la regarder dormir, osant parfois laisser courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Et il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait, lui aussi, faire quelque chose par amour. Il pouvait la laisser partir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre, cette fois-ci écrit par moi, laissez une tite review pour me dire si ça vous a plus ou non !

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling

Le retour du benjamin de la famille Weasley fut dignement célébré ! Tous les membres de l'ordre pleuraient de joie, se rendant enfin compte qu'ils avaient bel et bien retrouvé leur coéquipier, et que l'issu morbide qu'ils avaient tous imaginés ne s'était pas réalisée. Le jeune rouquin était considérablement affaibli, il était livide, le regard perdu dans le vague et le visage tuméfié, parsemé de ci de là par de multiples contusions et ecchymoses violacées, il faisait réellement peur à voir, et son état d'épuisement particulièrement prononcé n'arrangeait rien au tableau effrayant qui s'offrait à ses amis et sa famille. Et tout particulièrement à sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, à la fois sous le coup de l'émotion, immensément heureuse à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de sa vie, mais également horrifiée par son apparence et son comportement. S'il n'était pas mort physiquement, il semblait vraiment l'être moralement. Comme un soldat qui revient de la guerre après plusieurs années passées sur le front, incapable de reprendre une vie normale. Molly décida qu'il devait monter se coucher après avoir mangé un morceau, et qu'il leur raconterait tout le lendemain, une fois calmé et reposé. Remus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune martyr, et celui sursauta vivement avant de faire un bond sur le côté. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il marmonna quelques excuses et monta les marches d'un pas traînant, sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit, pas même Hermione, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Harry lui caressa doucement la joue avant de la prendre amicalement dans ses bras.

- Il va vite se remettre… Ne t'en fais pas…, chuchota Harry d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle et réconfortante au possible.

- Oui, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, poursuivit Tonks. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il est normal qu'il soit encore sous le choc, ce n'est qu'un état post-traumatique, ne t'en fais pas mal belle…

Hermione acquiesça doucement et se retira de l'étreinte du Survivant, penaude. Elle était loin d'être convaincue. Les regards des membres étaient fuyants, personne ne souhaitait avoir à soutenir le regard inquisiteur des autres. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, et chacun contemplait ses pieds ou ses ongles avec plus ou moins d'insistance, la tension était presque palpable. Hermione décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, lasse. Les autres firent de même, et chacun rejoint sa chambre, sachant très bien qu'il serait mieux dans leur lit qu'à se ronger collectivement les sangs dans le salon. La jeune femme brune entra doucement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ron. Il semblait dormir, ou du moins perdu dans de sombres pensées. Son regard était vide, effrayant. Mais la joie de le retrouver l'emporta, et Hermione vint le rejoindre dans le lit, caressant son épaule nue avec sensualité, il lui avait manqué, et de ce point de vue là aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais osé coucher ensemble, peut être trop timides, peut être trop respectueux l'un de l'autre. La réaction du roux fut pour le moins inattendue. D'un mouvement de l'épaule, il repoussa la main de sa petite-amie, sans même la regarder.

- Ron… implora la brune la voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit pas, restant dos à elle à l'extrémité du lit, comme un couple qui part en dérive et qui se détruit peu à peu jusqu'à refuser de partager la même chambre.

- Ron ! s'exclama t-elle en ravalant ses larmes.

Il se tourna vers elle avec une lenteur exagérée avant de lui caresser la joue d'un air absent, elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui donnant un baiser fiévreux auquel il ne répondit pas. Elle se redressa alors, vaincu, et terrassée par la tristesse. Son cœur semblait être définitivement brisé.

- J'ai eu tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir Ron… Répond moi s'il te plait…

- Jamais rien ne sera comme avant… souffla t-il d'une voix morne.

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur.

- Comment as-tu réussi à obtenir ma libération ? continua t-il d'une voix dure.

- Je me suis… Arrangée… Avec Malefoy…

- Il a posé ses mains sur toi ? demanda le roux en se redressant soudainement, faisant grincer le mieux lit de bois, il semblait furieux.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, anxieuse.

- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal… répondit-elle, évitant soigneusement de répondre de but en blanc à la question horrible et gênante qu'il lui avait posée.

- Parce que tu étais consentante par dessus le marché ?

- Je… N… Non… s'exclama t-elle les yeux exorbités tandis que Ron quittait le lit pour s'adosser contre la porte.

Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? Non, elle n'avait pas été consentante. Elle n'avait pas été consentante. Elle avait fait ça pour lui. Uniquement pour l'amour qu'elle portait à cet homme, pas pour elle. C'était impossible. Il s'était pourtant montré si doux et si compréhensif, tout en Malefoy n'était que contradictions.

- Tu es en train de me dire que… Je viens de me coucher dans le même lit que la… La putain d'un mangemort ? cracha t-il avec peine et mépris.

Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, elle sortit à son tour du lit et se planta devant lui, la vue brouillée par ses canaux lacrymaux trop irrigués. L'envie subite de la gifler la prit alors. Elle le détestait. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas comprendre qu'elle avait fait ça uniquement par amour pour lui, et pas pour profiter du fait qu'il était absent pour froisser les draps avec son pire ennemi, et le simple fait qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle la blessa profondément. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles elle se remettait du choc, elle réussit enfin à répondre, folle de douleur.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Ron… Je… Je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que je voulais te sauver ! s'écria t-elle, oubliant que les autres dormaient.

- Ça ne change rien… Il… Il t'a touché, il t'a vue… Il a souillé ton corps… Il t'a prit ce que tu m'avais promis… marmonna t-il placide.

- Il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout ! Je t'en prie Ron, crois moi ! J'ai fait ça parce que je t'aime… avoua t-elle tandis que ses larmes reprenaient de plus belle.

D'un geste un peu brutal, Ron l'attrapa par le poignet et la plaqua contre la porte, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et de surprise. Il était violent, plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, et toujours aimé. Il mit à ses divagations et l'embrassant avec force et passion. Elle lui répondit malgré elle. Dans le fond, elle espérait qu'elle retrouverait un jour l'homme de sa vie. Il plaqua une de ses mains sur son sein pour le pétrir avec violence. Il lui faisait mal, il n'était pas doux, il lui faisait peur, mais elle n'osait rien dire, elle se contentait de fermer les yeux et de s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. La seconde main du roux se glissa sous la nuisette de la lionne et commença lentement à la retirer. Hermione se réveilla soudain et lui fit tout cesser. Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

- Je ne peux pas Ron… souffla t-elle sur un ton chargé d'excuse.

- Tu ne peux pas ? s'exclama t-il dans un petit rire ironique avant de la regarder avec un air venimeux. Ça n'a pourtant pas eu l'air de te déranger d'écarter les cuisses devant Malefoy…

La gifle était partie. Elle avait claqué dans l'air, dans un bruit mat et sec. Comment avait-il pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui, et en retour, il la traitait comme une… Une pute. Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle avait été jusqu'à s'abandonner à un mangemort qu'elle avait toujours détesté, elle avait enduré ses caresses outrageuses, ses yeux inquisiteurs et ses paroles douces et chaudes à son oreille. Elle avait faillit y perdre jusqu'à sa virginité, son honneur, juste dans l'espoir de le sauver des griffes de leurs ennemis, et le rouquin, dans toute sa reconnaissance, lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Comme si elle ne se sentait pas déjà assez seule, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche, et l'enfonce encore plus dans son mal-être et sa honte. Elle était consciente du fait qu'elle avait définitivement perdu le Ronald Weasley qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle venait de perdre pour toujours son ami de toujours, son amour, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle même, comme si son cœur avait subitement arrêté de battre pour laisser place à une sorte de silence oppressant. Comme si elle basculait entre la vie et la mort, trop amochée pour vivre réellement, mais pas encore assez pour trouver le repos éternel.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime Ron… Je ne sais plus…, marmonna t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Il la poussa sans douceur pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Tu peux le garder ton amour, il est la seule chose qui te reste à présent… Et malheureusement pour toi, il n'a plus rien de réciproque… Tu me dégoûtes…

Il claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui une Hermione complètement effondrée, au bord de la crise d'hystérie, le cœur balafré de peine et de souffrance. Sans lui elle n'était rien. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, sonnée, les jambes et les bras repliés contre elle en position fœtale. Elle était si vulnérable. C'est Harry qui la tira de sa torpeur en la secouant avec attention, veillant bien à ne pas lui faire de mal en l'aidant à se relever.

- Ça va Hermione ? lui demanda t-il en tentant de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Elle avait une lueur démente dans les yeux, elle semblait avoir complètement disjoncté, avoir totalement perdu la raison qui l'habitait avant. Le reste des membres s'était rassemblé au pas de la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait, réveillé par les cris implorants d'Hermione. Ron était adossé à la rambarde de l'escalier, l'air vicieux. Personne ne semblait comprendre, les regards valsait de Ron à Hermione, puis d'Hermione à Ron, pour enfin se reposer sur le sol, pour cacher au mieux leur curiosité mal placée. Personne n'osait parler, attendant que d'autre se dévoue pour le faire à leur place.

- Ne prends même pas la peine de la réconforter Harry, crois moi… Elle n'en vaut… Vraiment pas la peine…, décréta Ron d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareils Ron ! La pauvre Hermione aurait donné sa vie pour te sauver, elle s'est battue pour te ramener sain et sauf, et c'est ainsi que tu la remercies ? Tu me fais honte Ron… s'exclama Molly Weasley, outrée par le comportement de son fils.

- Ah oui… La gentille, la merveilleuse, la sainte Hermione… J'avais presque oublié… La parfaite Hermione qui pendant que je me faisais torturé par ces enfoirés de mangemorts s'envoyait en l'air avec le grand Drago Malefoy, roi des serpents…

Un silence s'installa. Un silence pesant. Tandis que tous les regards étaient tournés vers la jeune brune. Le cœur de l'ancienne gryffondor avait raté un battement, et le Survivant l'avait lâché, comme brûlé par son contact. Elle baissa les yeux, achevée. Il venait de lui administrer le coup de grâce, le coup scellant pour de bon leur douloureuse séparation, et elle ne pouvait plus soutenir le regard de qui que ce soit. Une vague de chuchotement traversa l'assemblée à la vitesse d'une traînée de poudre qui s'enflamme. Les autres ne savaient que répondre, légèrement transfigurés par cette annonce quelque peu houleuse. Ils ne savaient trop que croire. Comme Hermione aurait-elle pu céder aux avances de Malefoy après tant d'année de guerre ? Elle qui disait aimé Ron d'un amour sincère, et ce depuis toujours ? Aurait-elle pu avoir une relation secrète avec leur ennemi à tous ? Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir et attrapa Ron par les épaules, le secouant doucement comme pour essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ron… souffla Harry, choqué.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Je pensais qu'elle vous l'avait dit…, continua Ron avec un sourire mauvais.

- Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny, tremblante.

- Il dit vrai…

Quelques exclamations de stupeur s'élevèrent alors de la part des membres de l'ordre du phénix, qui n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Venait-elle d'avouer qu'elle avait eu une relation avec Drago Malefoy alors que son supposé petit ami était retenu prisonnier des partisans de ce dernier ? Harry et Ginny s'étaient lâchés subitement la main. Molly Weasley était passé du blanc au rouge, du rouge au blanc, et du blanc au vert, elle semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Tonks et Remus la regardaient d'un air choqué. Plus personne n'osait prononcé un mot, mais Hermione pouvait ressentir toute leur indignation, leur préjugé et leur conclusion un peu trop rapide. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur à se défendre. Elle se releva et claqua la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son petit a… Ex petit ami. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit sortir sa valise de sous son lit et vida ses étagères dedans. Cela fut vite fini, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de ne pas l'avoir faite moldue. Elle enfila un manteau et une écharpe, une paire de bottes fourrées et ressortit. Les autres n'avaient pas bougés. Ils continuaient de la fixer. Elle les lâcha du regard et commença à descendre les marches. Seule Ginny sembla réagir et se rendre compte de son erreur. Elle marcha à sa suite.

- Où est-ce que tu vas Hermione ?! Tu ne peux pas partir, tu es folle ! Tu vas être tuée ! Je sais que tu as fait ça pour sauver mon frère, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, il est juste jaloux, comprend le Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer à ton tour ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ça serait au moins ça de gagner… ricana le rouquin.

- La ferme Ron ! Comment oses-tu lui dire ça ?! Tu me dégoûtes ! Hermione, écoute moi je t'en supplie ! Pose cette valise ! Je…

Hermione l'interrompit en se retournant et en la serrant avec force dans ses bras. Ginny se mit alors à pleurer, répondant avec ferveur à son étreinte. Elle venait de comprendre que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferait changé d'avis sa meilleure amie. Elle allait s'en allé. C'était ainsi. Il fallait donc qu'elle profite de cette étreinte qui se serait sûrement la dernière.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione avançait d'un pas lent, mesuré, fatigué, sa petite valise dans la main gauche, sa baguette dans celle de droite. Les lumières éteintes, l'obscurité la recouvrait telle une étreinte amoureuse. La pénombre surplombait toute sa personne. Seule dans le noir, elle contemplait en silence le ciel d'encre, un léger rictus se dessinant sur ses lèvres écorchées. La pénombre rongeait son corps frêle. Les bruits incessants des voitures qui allaient et venaient la distrayaient le temps qu'elle réussisse enfin à caler la fréquence de son esprit sur autre chose que la réaction de son ancien cher et tendre. Les ténèbres triomphantes l'enveloppaient et ses paupières se refermèrent délicatement tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait. Un léger bruit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Ce n'était qu'un chat. La jeune brune tomba à genoux sur le trottoir mouillé et se mit à pleurer à chaude larme. Elle était épuisée. La disparition de Ron l'avait rendu insomniaque, et même le fait de savoir qu'elle le retrouverait vite ne l'avait pas apaisée. La cause de ces insomnies était donc toute autre. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Pour une obscure raison, elle veillait toute la nuit. Elle réfléchissait, elle se torturait. L'obscurité l'engloutissait lentement. Les genoux collés à sa poitrine, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière pour se rassurer. Le noir lui obstruait la vue et elle détestait cela. Aveuglée, assoiffée, ardente. Son cœur battait, ralentissait. Elle voulait se faire mal délibérément, elle était maso. Elle voulait avoir mal. Ne serait-ce que pour se sentir vivante. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être mourante. Elle avait peur. Tout simplement, la peur de mourir lui collait à la peau. Elle en frémissait à chaque vague de douleur. Sa respiration était haletante. Elle osait à peine respirer. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes. Elle allait s'étouffer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. Un souffle salvateur. Elle goûtait amèrement le plaisir de la mort. Son corps tremblant de tous ses membres se raidit lorsque quelque chose vint se frotter à son bras. Instinctivement, la poigne sur sa baguette se resserra. Un miaulement la radoucit presque aussitôt. Le chat noir était venu jusqu'à elle, surement pour quémander de la nourriture, chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Il semblait maigre, perdu, apeurée. Elle se prit de compassion pour la bête, qui semblait visiblement se trouver dans la même situation qu'elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit un apparaître un filet de saumon de petite taille. L'animal se rua dessus comme un affamé.

**- Toi aussi tu es tout seul pas vrai ?**

Le chat leva vers elle deux yeux jaunes et gratifiants, tandis qu'il se léchait les babines pour rattraper les quelques morceaux de poisson qui y trainaient encore. Il était adorable. Tout noir, avec cette petite tache blanche sur l'œil. Elle lui gratta délicatement la tête, et fut ravie de l'entendre ronronner. Depuis la mort de Pattenrond, la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais émit le souhait de reprendre un animal, trop affectée par sa perte, mais elle avait finit par se rendre compte que cela lui manquait terriblement. La jolie brune se releva alors, rattrapant sa valise, et reprit sa marche, vivifiée par cette charmante rencontre. Elle entra dans un bar moldu au hasard et s'accouda au bar, pensive, commandant au hasard un remontant sur la carte des boissons que lui tendit le serveur. Lorsque le verre arriva, elle le vida d'un très, sous le regard surpris du propriétaire du bar. Elle en commanda un second, qui subit le même sort. Au bout du quatrième, elle commença à sentir sa tête lui tourner.

**- Qu'est-ce que fais une si charmante jeune femme accoudée au comptoir d'un bar aussi miteux ? Et seule qui plus est !** s'exclama une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur et lui adressa un charmant sourire, révélant l'émail blanc de ses dents. Néanmoins, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'il n'était pas sincère, et que la tristesse suintait par tous les pores de la peau de la sorcière.

**- La charmante jeune femme noie son chagrin comme elle peut…**

**- Et… Est-ce qu'elle y parvient ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde…**

**- Quelle tristesse… J'aimerais lui proposer un verre, croyez-vous qu'elle accepterait ?**

**- J'en suis certaine !** répondit-elle avec un sourire.

L'étrange inconnu lui commanda donc un verre de scotch, que la princesse engloutit d'une traite, grimaçant légèrement. Ils continuèrent tous les deux à boire et à discuter toute la soirée, complètement bourrés. Hermione, que l'alcool ne réussissait pas tellement, était de plus en plus bavarde, et surtout de moins en moins discrète, elle se surprenait à s'étendre en long en large et en travers sur sa vie sentimentale avec un parfait inconnu.

**- Ma vie sentimentale est un échec cuisant**, s'exclama t-elle dans un rire nerveux, surement provoqué par l'alcool.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- J'ai tout donné pour sauver l'homme que j'aimais, Ronald, et pour me remercier de tous mes efforts, il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de moi…**

**- …**

**- Je suis tellement stupide !** s'écria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne savait plus trop si elle pleurait de rire ou de peine. L'alcool perturbait sa vision des choses, et elle perdait peu à peu pied avec la réalité.

**- Et puis il y a eu Drago…**

**- Qui est-ce ?**

**- Celui qui m'a permis de sauver Ron ! Je l'ai toujours détesté, et pourtant… Pourtant il s'est montré si étrange… Je ne reconnais plus l'homme que j'ai toujours connu !**

**- Pourquoi le détestes-tu ?**

**- Je…**

Elle fut totalement prise au dépourvue.

**- Je ne sais pas…**, répondit-elle perdue.

Et puis, sans prévenir, elle fondit réellement en larme, s'effondrant sur le comptoir, la tête dans les bras. Elle perdit toute notion du temps et finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Ce fut le barman qui la réveilla, quelques heures après.

**- Mademoiselle… Mademoiselle ! Je vais fermer, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous à présent…**

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle pu se rendre compte par elle-même que le bar était totalement vide, même le jeune homme avec qui elle avait parlé un peu plus tôt s'était volatilisé, la laissant seule avec son désespoir. Elle se leva de sa chaise, titubant légèrement. Elle était sacrément amochée, et la marche en direction de la direction se révéla très périlleuse, et elle manqua de s'effondrer plusieurs fois. Rentrer chez elle ? Elle n'avait pas de _'chez elle'_, ou tout du moins, elle n'en avait plus. Elle ne pouvait décidemment pas retourner au QG, surement pour une histoire de fierté, mais elle ne supporterait pas non plus de croiser encore une fois le regard haineux de Ron. Merlin… Elle avait été si heureuse de le retrouver saint et sauf, mais son bonheur avait été de trop courte durée, et visiblement, la séquestration l'avait métamorphosé, et en rien encore il ne représentait l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour. Et Malefoy dans toute cette histoire, avait été le plus bizarre de tous. Elle se souvenait de sa fureur lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était toujours vierge, de sa colère parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il avait renoncé. Pour elle ne savait quelle obscure raison, il l'avait épargnée. Il l'avait laissé partir avec son amant sans rien exiger en retour, et ce n'était pas normal. Malefoy n'agissait jamais sans que ça puisse lui être utile en quoi que ce soit, après l'avoir côtoyé plus de sept ans à Poudlard, c'était la seule chose dont elle était sûre et certaine à cette heure-ci.

Ce n'était pas juste. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle raisonnait comme une enfant. Effectivement, elle n'avait rien, mais elle ne vivait pas au beau milieu d'un compte de fée, et dans la vraie, les catastrophes arrivent à n'importe qui, et ce ne sont pas toujours les gentils qui gagnent à la fin. Dans le monde réel, dans ce contexte de guerre, l'horreur et la terreur régnait en maître pour quiconque s'opposait au Seigneur Noir, et il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible, et cette fameuse guerre ne semblait pas vouloir tiré sur sa fin. Un bruit de poubelle qui tombe la fit sursauter, mais encore une fois, ce ne fut que le chat. L'avait-il attendu toute la soirée à la porte du bar ? Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

**- Tu es bien fidèle toi au moins…** chuchota t-elle en prenant la bête dans ses bras.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas rassurée. Dans la même ruelle, elle avait cru apercevoir un homme encapuchonné la fixer, caché dans la pénombre ambiante qui régnait ici, elle décida donc d'accélérer le pas. Enfin… Aussi vite que son état déplorable le lui permettait. Elle trébucha et tomba plusieurs fois, et fut donc obligée de lâcher le chat pour ne pas le blesser en l'écrasant ou autre. Et puis ce fut la chute de trop. Sa tête heurta le bord du trottoir, et la jeune sorcière fut plonger dans le noir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**lilou ; **__Nooon, Ron ne la mérite pas, je suis tout à faire d'accord ! Je te laisse découvrir ce qui se passe réellement lorsqu'Hermione se réveille !_

_**lumos ; **__Et oui, on peut dire que j'ai sacrément pris mon temps pour poster ce troisième chapitre, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot jusque là, et puis je passe mon BAC dans deux jours, et pourtant je suis encore là à écrire pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre ! Je fais de mon mieux :) !_

_****__Tom-Emma-Live ; _Merci beaucoup mademoiselle, je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et également d'avoir su piquer ta curiosité ! Tu trouveras quelques informations supplémentaires dans ce nouveau chapitre !

_**pauline ; **__C'est pareil pour moi, je n'ai jamais réellement pu supporter ce grand niais de Weasley, alors quand j'ai vu que l'OS de DarkRose33 n'aurait pas de suite et que la pauvre Hermione finirait avec un empoté pareil, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Hermione se réveille chez Drago ? Je te laisse le découvrir alors :) !_

* * *

_**POV Drago Malefoy**_

* * *

**- Mère !**

Ma voix s'éleva dans la modeste demeure que nous habitions ma mère et moi de façon provisoire, le temps que cette histoire de guerre se tasse, se calme, et que ma tête ne soit plus mise à prix par Voldemort lui-même.

**- Je sors prendre un peu l'air, je ne serais pas long !**

**- Fais très attention à toi mon ange, après mon époux, je ne sais pas si je me relèverais de la mort de mon unique enfant…**

**- N'ayez crainte mère, je serais on ne peut plus prudent, je sais comme le danger peut être grand dans ma situation, je n'agirais pas de manière inconsidérée…**

**- Je l'espère…**souffla t-elle d'une voix qui transpirait la tristesse.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et transplannai presque aussitôt après. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là, dans cette bâtisse en ruine à tourner en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal vide et trop petit pour lui. C'était intenable. J'ignorais comment, mais ma traitrise était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles du Lord lui-même, alors que j'étais pourtant sûr et certain que personne ne m'avait vu libérer Weasmoche de sa cellule. J'étais perdu. Qui avait donc bien pu le mettre au courant ? De toute façon, tout était de ma faute, je m'étais laissé charmé par les beaux yeux implorants d'Hermione Granger, alors que j'aurais du la tuer dès que je l'avais vu passer le seuil du manoir. Je ne l'avais pas fait. Pourquoi ? Je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même, tout était on ne peut plus flou dans mon esprit… Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux de celle que j'avais détestée durant presque dix ans, ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais plus à la chasser de ma tête, elle hantait mes rêves, mes pensées, je la voyais partout, l'entendait même parfois, c'était à en devenir fou à lier ! Je ne pouvais nier que je souffrais atrocement de son rejet. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle en aimait un autre, j'aurais voulu la faire mienne, la posséder, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Ce n'était qu'un désir physique, mais il me consumait et me brûlait vif de l'intérieur, provoquant en moi une douleur insupportable. Je ne l'aimais pas. C'était impossible.

Son image s'imposa alors en moi.

Je la rejetai immédiatement, furieux, et m'asseyais sur un banc, au beau milieu d'un parc moldu presque vide. Quelques enfants insouciants jouaient à se courir après, roulant dans la pelouse, inconscients du malheur qui les guettait et qui planait au dessus de leur petite tête blonde tel un rapace attiré par l'odeur de la chair en décomposition. Je levai les yeux. Plus loin, un couple s'adonnait à quelques embrassades passionnées, à moitié caché par un buisson. Je me surpris à les envier. Ils semblaient heureux. La fille riait. De ce rire cristallin et sincère qui me retourna l'estomac. J'imaginai Granger à sa place. De les voir si joyeux, si heureux, moi qu'aucune femme ne pourrait jamais regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver la crainte de me voir m'en aller pour une autre. Mon simple nom inspirait la crainte, la terreur, le désir aussi peut être, mais certainement pas l'amour. Cela m'était tout bonnement interdit.

Un craquement me fit sortir de mes pensées. Quelqu'un venait de transplanner juste derrière moi, et instinctivement, ma main se serra autour de ma baguette, prêt à défendre chèrement ma vie.

**- Malefoy…**

Je me levai lentement et me retournai pour faire face à mon mystérieux interlocuteur, baguette toujours en main. J'avançais jusqu'entre les buissons et reconnu enfin l'homme qui venait de m'interpeller.

**- Evans ?**

La surprise m'assaillit. L'inconnu était en réalité un mangemort, pour être plus précis, il était le bras-droit officiel du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait atteint ce poste après la mort de mon père, et je ne l'avais, pour ainsi dire, jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur.

**- J'ai appris que tu avais trahi ton camp pour les yeux papillonnants d'une jeune Sang de Bourbe, quelle triste histoire…**

**- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses Evans, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps**, répondis-je, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**- Ta fierté doit en avoir pris un sacré coup pas vrai ? Tomber… Amoureux… Ça n'a pas du t'arriver souvent…**

**- La ferme ! Je ne ressens rien pour cette femme…**

**- Alors pourquoi avoir agit ainsi ?**

**- J'ai simplement réalisé que ce prisonnier ne nous serait d'aucune importance, et nous avons besoin de place dans les cellules…**

**- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Malefoy, Weasley appartient à l'Ordre, il était donc d'une importance capitale ! Et ce ne sont pas les places qui manque pour les détenus aux repères, tu avais donc forcément d'autres motivations… Je ne te juge pas tu sais ?**

**- Si peu**, maugréai-je, menaçant.

**- Je trouve dommage que tu es jeté ton dévolu sur une impure de son acabit**… ajouta t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

N'y tenant, plus, je l'empoignai par le col, furieux.

**- Ne me pousse pas à la faute Evans, je viens de te dire que je n'éprouvais rien pour cette femme, la discussion est close.**

**- La discussion sera terminée lorsque je le déciderais Malefoy, n'oublie pas à qui te t'adresses… répondit-il froidement. Si tu ne ressens rien pour elle, alors je suppose que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je me charge de son cas ?**

Mon cœur rata un battement.

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées.

**- Le Lord m'a personnellement confié la tâche de capturer Hermione Granger, je l'ai d'ailleurs déjà rencontré hier soir, c'est fou comme l'alcool peut délier les langues les moins pendues !** s'exclama t-il dans un rire tonitruant. **Pauvre fille, elle me prend pour un moldu, et me raconte en moindre détail sa petite vie misérable et insignifiante…**

**- Et que comptes-tu faire ?**

**- Ma mission est… Particulière je dois l'avouer ! Je dois essayer de gagner sa confiance, pour lui soutirer le plus d'informations possibles, tout en continuant de lui faire croire que j'ignore l'existence du monde magique… Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois tenté de tout gâcher**, acheva t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil des plus horripilants. **La machination est en place, elle viendra demain chez moi pour… Discuter**, ajouta t-il vicieusement. **Je dois avouer que pour une Sang de Bourbe, elle n'est pas trop mal foutue, tu as toujours aussi bon goût Malefoy…**

**- Cela serait si bête que je contrecarre tes plans en lui parlant de notre petite discussion…**menaçai-je, tandis que je sentais la colère monter en moi à l'idée qu'il pose ses mains sur elle.

**- Je ne te conseille pas de tenter quoique ce soit Malefoy, si je me rend compte qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ou qu'elle ne vient pas chez moi demain, je la tue… A moins que je ne te lance un **_**Imperium**_**pour que tu le fasses de ta propre main… Je vais y aller maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons très rapidement amenés à nous reparler…**

* * *

_**POV Hermione Granger**_

* * *

J'ouvrai péniblement les yeux, la lumière du jour m'arrachant la rétine et me faisant souffrir le martyre. Décidemment, je devais avoir une sacré gueule de bois pour me réveiller dans un état pareil ! Je me redressai sur le lit. Attendez… Le lit ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire dans un lit ? Je me frottai les yeux et inspectai les alentours, un peu surprise. J'étais dans une chambre assez spacieuse, et il y avait une porte ouverte sur une salle de bain à l'air très propre. Je me massai le front. C'était douloureux, j'avais une belle bosse. Cette blessure me remit en tête les évènements de la veille. Ron, le chat, le bar, l'inconnu, ma chute, et puis le noir. Comment avais-je bien pu atterrir ici ? Ma valise était posée près de la salle de bain. Je l'ouvrais et en sortais mes affaires. Une douche ne me ferait surement pas de mal. Je me lavais donc consciencieusement les cheveux et le corps avant de sécher et me rhabiller. J'avisai le temps par la fenêtre. Un soleil plutôt agréable pour un mois de septembre. J'enfilai une robe légère toute noire et envisageai de me brosser les cheveux pour y mettre de l'ordre. Un léger coup de crayon sur les yeux pour leur donner un peu d'intensité et du correcteur pour estomper les cernes, j'étais fin prête. J'enfilais mes escarpins, bouclai ma valise et sortis de la chambre. Pour me retrouver dans un couloir ? J'étais donc dans un hôtel. Bien. Je respirai à fond et descendais par l'ascenseur jusqu'au hall. Je voulais essayer de sortir sans être vue, car je n'avais pas un rond pour payer la note, et vu le luxe de l'endroit, je devrais surement me couper un bras pour y arriver.

**- Miss Granger ?**

Je me stoppai net, dépitée, et faisais demi-tour jusqu'au comptoir de la réception.

**Vous êtes bien Miss Hermione Granger ?**

**- En personne…**marmonnai-je blasée.

**- Votre note à déjà été réglée hier soir par… Enfin elle a déjà été réglée, pour toute la semaine, j'espère donc que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmi nous, voici vos clefs de chambre…**

J'attrapai le trousseau un peu perdue.

**- Mais… Qui…**

**- Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous répondre mademoiselle, on m'a prié de faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion qui soit !**

J'acquiesçai et sortit de l'hôtel. Le mystérieux inconnu d'hier soir me revint alors en tête, était-ce lui qui m'avait ramené ici ? Je plongeais négligemment les mains dans les poches de mon trench coat pour en ressortir un petit bout de papier froissé. Il contenait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse, et c'était signé « l'homme du bar ». Ma curiosité était piqué à vif, il me donnait rendez-vous chez lui demain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**lumos **__Merci ! C'est aussi mon avis ! Et poster de courts chapitres garantie une certaine rapidité de publication pour cette fiction ! Sachant que je poste en alternance sur celle-là et sur ma fiction sur Vampire Diaries !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et m'investir dans les profondeurs de caractère de chacun des personnages ! Si ce post ne met pas trop en avant l'intrigue, il dévoile néanmoins une bonne partie de la psyché complexe des personnages, et me donne des idées nouvelles pour la fin de cette fiction. Plus je m'en rapproche et plus je me dis qu'elle sera malheureuse, qu'on ne se leurre pas, j'aime écrire sur D.M/H.G, mais je suis parfaitement consciente du fait que leur amour est impossible. Un Drago amoureux est un Drago malheureux ! A une romance courte, mais passionnelle et excitante ! Petite surprise ! Un court passage sur le point de vue de Ronald, pour comprendre un peu ses agissements et sa réaction dans le second chapitre ! J'ai vu que beaucoup se posait des questions à ce sujet et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être sympa d'étudier ça d'un peu plus près ) !_

_Bref, j'arrête mon baratin et je vous laisse lire tout ça ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'aident à m'améliorer !_

* * *

_**POV Drago Malefoy**_

* * *

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, qui suis-je donc pour prétendre moi aussi avoir droit à une vie que les autres pourraient aisément qualifier de normale ? Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ce que je suis, et encore ce que je suis en train de devenir. Je me dégoute. Je suis Drago Malefoy, digne héritier de mon défunt père et de ses préceptes avant-gardistes que j'ai si longtemps chéris. Mon regard se perd dans les méandres troubles de mon reflet, devant ce miroir encrassé par les années, et j'en viens à me demander qui est la personne que j'y vois apparaître. Ces yeux d'un gris métallique pénétrant, ce teint pâle et marmoréen, cette bouche conçue spécialement pour ne prononcer que des choses cruelles et froides, condamnée à porter pour le restant de ces jours ce rictus mauvais et arrogant. En apparence, rien n'a changé. Mais, à m'y pencher de plus près, je pourrais presque lire toute la tristesse qui m'inonde, je sue le mal-être par tous les pores de ma peau. C'est intenable. J'ouvre le robinet et laisse s'échapper un mince filet d'eau avant de la tenir entre mes mains pour me rafraîchir le visage.

**- Drago ? Tout va bien ?**

Je voudrais lui répondre. Lui dire que tout va pour le mieux. Mais j'en suis incapable, mes lèvres semble hermétiquement fermées, closes. Une image tourbillonne dans mon esprit. Elle me hante et ne cesse de me tourmenter depuis que j'ai parlé avec Evans, la veille. Elle me torture et s'immisce dans les moindres recoins de mon âme, se répandre dans mes veines tel un poison lent et mortel, elle s'insinue dans mon corps pour se faire douleur pénible et lancinante. Cette image est brune. Cette image est somptueuse et désirable. Cette image ne m'appartient pas. Cette image, c'est Hermione Granger.

**- Drago ? Je vais entrer…**

Je crois sentir son odeur. Non, ce n'est qu'une hallucination engendré par mon cœur torturé, c'est intenable. Son image me détruit et me fait bouillir de l'intérieur, mon sang devient acide dans mes artères et je hurle de rage et d'impuissance, abattant mon poing avec violence contre le miroir, qui vole en éclat. Sept ans de malheur. Je ne suis plus à ça près. La porte s'ouvre précipitamment.

**- Merlin ! Drago tu saignes ! Ta main…**

Oui maman, je saigne, et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait mal… Mais ce n'est pas ma main, c'est mon âme entière qui se vide de son sang, lentement, péniblement, ne laissant de moi qu'une carcasse vide et agonisante. Un sort de soin ? Tu penses bien faire, tu crois pouvoir panser mes plaies… Aucun sortilège ne saurait guérir le mal qui me ronge et me consume. Il faut que je me reprenne. J'en suis incapable. Et ma mère est toujours là, à me couver des ses yeux doux. Je lève enfin les yeux vers elle, en cet instant, surement plus mort que vif, elle semble inquiète tout d'un coup.

**- Aidez moi…** murmurai-je, abattu.

**- Si seulement je le pouvais… Mais tu ne parles plus Drago, tu ne me dis plus rien, je ne sais plus quoi faire…**

**- Je…**

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge, je ne peux plus prononcer un mot.

**- Parle-moi, s'il te plait…**

Sa voix se fait suppliante, et je prends soudainement conscience du mal que je lui fais en la tenant à l'écart. Elle ne sait rien, et ne pas pouvoir remplir son rôle de mère la frustre et la bouleverse. Je veux me confier à quelqu'un, quelqu'un de confiance, je n'en peux plus de tout garder pour moi. C'est trop dur. Même pour un Malefoy. Je lui prends la main et plonge mon regard dans le sien, je la sens trembler un peu.

**- J'ai été faible…**

* * *

_**POV Ronald Weasley**_

* * *

J'étais là, assis sur mon lit, à contempler le vide, à étudier le mur qui me faisait face comme s'il s'agissait d'une toile de peinture à la beauté éblouissante. Je prenais petit à petit conscience du départ de celle que j'avais aimé depuis la toute première fois que je l'avais rencontrée, dans ce wagon du Poudlard Express, il y a dix ans déjà. J'étais éreinté, épuisé, brûlé vif par les remords qui m'assaillaient sans relâche.

**- Viens manger quelque chose Ron, te laisser mourir de faim ne la ramènera pas.**

Ginny a décidé de me faire payer ma conduite envers sa meilleure amie, et on peut vraiment dire qu'elle prend son travail à cœur, elle n'y va pas de main morte et n'est pas des plus tendres avec moi. Je ne saurais dire si c'est une bonne chose ou pas. J'ignorais pourtant ses paroles, ne levant même pas les yeux vers elle. Je préférais l'ignorer.

**- Tu t'es mis tout seul dans ce pétrin Ronald Weasley, et maintenant le souaffle est dans ton camp, il n'y a que toi qui puisse réparer tes erreurs !**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Ginny…**

**- Non ! Je ne peux pas comprendre que tu es traité Hermione de cette façon, ça ne te ressemble pas !**

**- La guerre nous a tous changé Ginny, toi la première… Et tu aurais réagis de la même manière si tu avais appris qu'Harry s'était envoyé en l'air avec Pansy Parkinson alors que tu risquais la mort, je t'interdis de me juger…**

Elle se tut quelques instants. Peut être réalisait-elle enfin que ma réaction était légitime, puisqu'elle changea presque aussitôt de sujet.

**- Viens manger Ron, ça va être froid…**

**- Commencez sans moi, j'arrive…**

Elle me jaugea, essayant surement de détecter le moindre signe dans mon comportement qui lui indiquerait que je mentais et que je ne comptais absolument pas me joindre à eux prochainement, mais ce fut peine perdue. Je venais de passer la semaine la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie, et les mangemorts n'avaient rien réussis à me faire dire, ni à déceler la moindre trace de mensonge sur mon visage, même en utilisant la manière forte. Ce n'était donc pas Ginny, ni même personne d'autre, qui me ferait flancher. Elle sortit en claquant la porte, je compris alors que je l'avais énervée, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Deux semaines plus tôt, elle était venue m'annoncer ses fiançailles avec Harry. Ils allaient se marier, le plus vite possible. Lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi elle voulait faire ça alors que la mort nous guettait tous, elle s'était emportée en me criant que s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle était sûre de pouvoir toujours compter, c'était sa relation avec le Survivant. Et puis, selon elle, un peu de joie et de bonheur n'aurait fait de mal à personne. Oublier le malheur et la souffrance le temps d'une cérémonie qui cèlerait deux âmes jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et elle n'avait pas eu tord. Une vague d'allégresse avait parcouru les membres de l'Ordre, leur redonnant espoir. Les jeunes y croyaient encore, rien n'était donc perdu. J'aurais voulu faire ma demande à Hermione moi aussi, mais la vie ne m'en avait pas laissé le temps. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à pleurer en silence.

* * *

_**POV Drago Malefoy**_

**- Que s'est-il passé Drago ?**

Nous étions descendus nous asseoir sur le canapé miteux du salon, il était un peu plus de midi, elle glissa sa main blanche dans la mienne, et malgré moi, je la serrai avec ardeur, recherchant un peu de chaleur humaine, chose que j'avais rarement l'habitude de trouver chez moi.

**- J'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres mère… J'avais… J'ai toujours pensé savoir ce que je voulais, je pensais être capable de résister à toute tentation, à tout sentiment, je suis déçu de voir que j'avais tord…**

**- C'est une fille qui te fait tant de mal ?** me demanda t-elle, les yeux pleins de compassion.

**- Je la détestais tant avant, et je n'ai compris qu'il y a peu la raison de cette inimitié ! Je la détestais car je ne pouvais pas la posséder, elle ne s'intéressait pas à moi, m'abordant toujours avec ce masque de froideur… Je la haïssais donc de me frustrer ainsi… Et puis je me suis rendu compte que ce désir ne s'amoindrissait pas, au contraire, je le sentais monter en moi, chaque jour un peu plus fort ! Alors je me suis mis à la haïr de me faire tant d'effet, et de ne pas en être consciente ! J'aurais voulu lui faire payer, lui faire regretter…**

Ma mère m'écoutait avec attention, hochant de temps en temps la tête pour me montrer qu'elle me suivait toujours et qu'elle me comprenait, mais, poliment, elle ne m'interrompait pas, me laissant finir ma longue et hargneuse tirade.

**- Lorsqu'elle est venue me supplier de libérer son imbécile de petit ami… Devant ses yeux implorant et sa ténacité, je n'ai rien pu faire ! Elle m'a désarmé, et maintenant elle va mourir, je me demande si mon cœur en sera plus apaisé, ou au contraire encore plus tourmenté…**

**- Tu sembles détester cette fille autant que tu l'aimes, je ne saurais trop quoi te dire Drago, tu es le seul à pouvoir te sortir de là, tu le sais…**

**- Je ne l'aime pas. Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne mérite pas mon attention !**

**- Tu commences à traiter les femmes comme le faisait ton père…** soupira tristement ma mère alors qu'elle lâchait ma main.

**- La discussion est close.**

Sans un regard pour elle, je quittai la salle et partais m'enfermer dans ma chambre de fortune, m'avachissant sans aucune élégance sur le lit grinçant, menaçant à chaque mouvement de ma part de se craquer en deux ou de tomber en miette. Je plaçai mes mains derrières ma tête et contemplai le plafond. J'étais encore plus énervé que tout à l'heure. En parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même m'avait mis la réalité en face des yeux, et je ne pouvais le supporter, je ne pouvais pas être tombé amoureux de Granger. Je n'avais pas le droit. Mais alors, si je ne l'aimais pas, pourquoi donc l'avais-je ramassée ce soir là, inconsciente dans la rue ? Pourquoi lui avais-je réservé une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe pour m'assurer qu'elle aurait un toit pour la semaine et ne risquerait rien ? En temps normal, j'aurais été me pavaner devant elle, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre que la Miss Je-Sais-Tout m'était redevable ! J'en aurais profité, naturellement, j'aurais réclamé une contrepartie. Mais non. Je n'avais rien demandé, pas même un soupçon de reconnaissance. J'avais payé le réceptionniste pour qu'il garde le silence sur mon identité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Elle ne devrait jamais savoir ce que j'éprouvais, elle serait capable de tomber amoureuse de moi en retour cette petite sotte. J'avais honte. Honte de ne pas être celui qu'elle pourrait admirer, je ne serais jamais uniquement celui qu'elle pourrait espérer, celui qu'elle attendrait ! C'était stupide et incompréhensible, mais je le sentais : En moi, il y avait de l'amour, en moi il y avait aussi beaucoup de haine. Au fond, en moi, il n'y avait que de la peine. Je ne pouvais plus ôter le visage de cette Gryffondor impure de mes pensées. Pourquoi m'étais-je senti si mal lorsqu'Evans m'avait annoncé qu'il comptait la supprimer ? Pourquoi avais-je sentit mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines lorsque je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais impuissant et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour la sauver ? J'envoyais valser d'un revers furieux de bras tout ce qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais eu tant de mal à la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe avec autant de naturel devant ma mère tout à l'heure, ce mot me brûlait encore la langue. Comment pourrais-je donc réfréner cet océan de passion, qui déferle dans mes veines, causant ma déraison et ma déroute ? Comment pourrais-je résister à la tentation une fois de plus ?

Je me rappelais encore, son odeur, sa bouche contre la mienne et la douceur de son corps sous mes mains, ses yeux d'un chocolat pétillant, ses seins, son ventre on ne peut plus plat et sa timidité naturelle. Elle me rendait complètement fou de convoitise. J'avais si longtemps espéré qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un pur désir charnel, qui s'éteindrait dès lors que j'aurais assouvis ma pulsion, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à lui prendre quelque chose qui ne m'était pas destiné. Elle voulait s'offrir à Weasley, pas à moi, elle n'avait été que forcé à faire semblant d'en avoir envie. J'étais un salaud. Demandez à toutes les femmes de mon entourage, elles seront toutes unanimes. Mais j'avais beau être un salaud, j'avais été incapable de lui faire du mal, incapable de me conduire avec elle comme je le faisais avec toutes les autres. C'était au dessus de mes forces. Le fait qu'elle soit prête à aller jusqu'à m'offrir sa virginité pour sauver son imbécile de petit ami démontrait à quel point elle tenait à lui, à quel point elle l'aimait. La jalousie m'avait alors consumé. J'avais été si près du but, j'avais effleuré l'idée de la posséder entièrement. Je revoyais encore son corps, nu, offert au mien. Je me sentais tout à coup à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, s'en était presque douloureux. Je détachais ma ceinture, cela atténua mon supplice. Et puis, sans y prendre garde, je baissai définitivement mon pantalon et mon caleçon. Je poussai un soupir de contentement en sentant ma main se coller à mon sexe fièrement dressé. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai Hermione, haletant, gémissement sous mes coups de rein passionnés. Cette garce me pourrirait la vie jusqu'au bout. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi désirable. Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduit, à me contenter seul, alors que des centaines de filles auraient tués pour que je les prenne à sa place. Non. Aucune n'aurait su palier le manque que Granger laissait dans mon cœur, dans mon corps.

* * *

_**POV Hermione Granger**_

* * *

J'étais inconsciente, stupide, trop naïve ! Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter cette invitation alors que je n'avais parlé qu'une seule fois à cet homme, et qui plus es dans un état pour le moins second ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, ni de l'endroit dans lequel j'allais tomber, je laissais mes pieds me guider sans vraiment chercher à les en empêcher. Je regardai ma montre, cherchant à libérer mon esprit et me focaliser sur autre chose que mon mystérieux rendez-vous. Il était un peu plus de quinze heures, j'étais déjà en retard. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude. Je me sentais oppressée, avec la désagréable impression d'être suivie depuis que j'avais quitté l'hôtel tout à l'heure. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais, c'était pour ne découvrir que le calme et le vide intersidéral derrière moi. C'était deux fois plus angoissant. Vous savez, c'est un peu comme ces histoires d'araignées. Quand on la voit, au début, ça va, mais c'est lorsqu'on comme à ne plus la voir qu'on se met à paniquer bêtement, parce qu'elle pourrait se trouver n'importe où, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à nous sauter dessus au moindre geste brusque. L'homme encapuchonné qui m'avait suivi à la sortie de barre continuait de me traquer, j'en étais certaine. Traquer… Oui, c'était le juste mot. Je me sentais comme un misérable papillon prit dans une toile, ne pouvant pas esquisser le moindre mouvement pour sauver sa vie, et ne sachant pas non plus quand et par où allait arriver le grand prédateur. J'étais une proie. J'avais peur, il devait le sentir et s'en délecter, comme tout psychopathe digne de ce nom.

Heureusement pour moi, la maison où je devais me rendre apparaissait au coin de la rue, et je me surpris à presser le pas. Entre me retrouver seule avec l'homme à la cape et l'inconnu du bar, je préférais largement le deuxième choix ! J'arrivais sur le perron de l'humble manoir dans lequel j'étais invitée, je frappai sans plus attente à la lourde porte, jetant un dernier regard derrière moi, par sureté. Et je le vis. A moitié caché par la pénombre d'une ruelle ou le soleil ne filtrait pas. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines, et je sursautai en entendant la porte s'ouvrir devant moi, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser mon nouvel interlocuteur.

**- Venez entrez, n'ayez pas peur, je n'ai encore jamais mangé personne !** s'exclama t-il la mise joyeuse tandis qu'un sourire accueillant illuminait son visage aux traits exagérément fins.

J'esquisse un sourire, je sens bien qu'il est faux et qu'il ne trompe pas l'homme qui me fait face. Je suis terriblement mal à l'aise. Je dois avoir l'air aussi naturel qu'un hippogriffe en jupons… Je sens alors le rouge me monter aux joues. Confuse, je baisse les yeux et m'engouffrent dans ce qui se révèle être un intérieur déranger et un peu poussiéreux. Les meubles sont tous recouverts de plaid poussiéreux et il y a du verre brisé sur le sol. Ça sent le renfermé, et, l'animal mort aussi. Une vague de malaise s'empare de moi et je me retourne vivement, tombant nez à nez avec mon hôte, qui me sourit à pleine dent. Ça me rassure un peu. Il m'invite d'un mouvement de la main à entrer dans le salon. Je m'exécute, un peu réticente.

**- Je suis désolée pour le désordre et la saleté ! Je viens d'emménager et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de tout ça… Les anciens occupants ont du partir dans la précipitation, ils ont tout laissé ici ! Rien ne m'appartient, mes cartons sont déversés à l'étage, c'est pourquoi je ne vous conseil pas d'y monter, vous risqueriez d'y perdre un pied !** ajoute t-il en riant un peu.

J'aimerais rire à mon tour, mais j'en suis incapable. Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus vraiment le cœur à ça. Je préfère me morfondre, c'est plus distrayant.

**- Vous je vois que ça ne va pas mieux, y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? Je pourrais peut être vous aider**, m'annonce t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le canapé.

**- Je… Je ne saurais pas par où commencer, c'est beaucoup trop long, et tellement… Confus ! Et puis vous êtes si gentil avec moi, non vraiment ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'abuser… Je… Je…**

**- Calmez-vous miss…**

**- Granger, Hermione Granger !**

**- Enchanté, je me nomme Adam Evans ! Cela m'étonne que vous ayez accepté mon invitation ! Une femme aussi charmante que vous devrait faire plus attention…** continua t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

**- Et bien… A vrai dire, je n'ai plus de toit, à part cet hôtel et… Mais… Au fait ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour m'avoir payé cette chambre, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me sauve !**

Il me regarda étrangement.

**- C'est… C'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ? **demandai-je d'une voix plus calme, plus hésitante.

**- Oui oui, bien sûr !**

**- Vous aviez l'air surpris…**

**- Non ! Pas surpris, gêné plutôt ! J'ai… Disons que je n'aime pas trop me vanter de quoi que ce soit, ça me met mal à l'aise…  
**

**- Oh ! Je suis navrée, n'en parlons plus !**

**- Soit, vous me parliez donc de votre situation pour le moins délicate, vous vous apprêtiez à m'expliquer les raisons de votre venue ici !**

**- Et bien, il y a cet homme étrange qui me suit partout où je vais, il m'effraie un peu je dois l'avouer, et je me suis dit que je ne risquais pas beaucoup plus à venir ici qu'à rester dehors à sa merci voilà tout…**

**- Un homme vous dîtes ? Avez-vous vu son visage ?**

**- Malheureusement non ! Il porte toujours cette cape qui masque son visage, il s'arrange toujours pour se terrer dans l'ombre…**

**- Vous a-t-il suivi jusqu'ici ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Ne craignez rien, je vous raccompagnerai jusque chez vous !**

**- Merci… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez !**

**- Et bien… Parlez-moi un peu de vous…**


End file.
